Bad Wolf V: Something Blue
by Alexannah
Summary: The planet of New Vegas holds their most interesting wedding to date. Ten/Bad Wolf


**AN: **Sequel to 'Ghosts', 'Three's a Crowd', 'Forgotten Loyalties' and 'The Sound of Screams'.

**Something Blue** by Alexannah

_The planet of New Vegas_

"I have to say, Mr ..."

"Doctor."

"Doctor what?"

"Just the Doctor."

"Right. I have to say, Doctor, we get all sorts of couples come through here day after day, and you're the first man wanting to marry a spaceship."

"Is there a problem?" The Doctor folded his arms defensively.

"Well, as you know, we only have the one rule here. Both parties need to be sentient—"

"My ship is sentient."

"It has to be able to say the vows," the registrar said.

"She," the Doctor corrected. "And she can."

He received a raised eyebrow in response. "Prove it."

"Well you can't hear her_ now_, but I can connect up a temporary telepathic link for the actual ceremony."

The registrar eyed the blue box in curiosity. "Well ... then ... I suppose that's above board. Are you wanting the ceremony now?"

"Yes, if that's convenient. Once I've made the connections, should take about ten minutes."

While the Doctor worked, the registrar continued to question him from the TARDIS doorway. "So, about the vows?"

"What about them?" the Doctor said after removing his screwdriver from his teeth.

"How do you want me to rephrase 'husband and wife'? Husband and ... ship?"

Bad Wolf gave a derisive snort, and the Doctor suppressed a giggle. "Husband and wife will be fine."

"Er, okay. What about 'until death do you part'?"

The Doctor hesitated. Bad Wolf spoke up. "_Tell him 'Forever'_."

"Forever. Anything else?"

"Yes. What about 'You may now kiss the bride'?"

* * *

"_Doctor_," Bad Wolf said as he worked.

"Yes?" he replied, making the registrar, who was still within earshot, start.

"_That telepathic link …_"

"What about it?"

"_I think I have a better idea_."

"Oh, really." The Doctor dropped the wires. "What idea?"

She briefly explained, and his eyes widened. "You can do that?"

"_Not for long. Probably only a few minutes. But it will feel more real, won't it?_"

"Er …" He considered. "I suppose so. What do I need to do?"

"_Just tell the man we're ready to go_."

* * *

"We are gathered here today …"

The Doctor was barely listening, his full attention captured by the vision before him. Rose—exactly the way he remembered her—was standing only a foot or two in front of him, slightly transparent and in a long white dress, but otherwise indistinguishable from the real thing. Their hands were lightly touching; it felt as Bad Wolf touched him, like something was half-there. The holographic Rose was smiling wider than he'd ever seen her, her eyes shining. His hearts were hammering away as he drank in every detail.

The registrar, aware that time was short, rattled through the speech.

"I do," the Doctor said when prompted.

"I do," Bad Wolf repeated.

The ring exchange was the difficult part; the Doctor's ring was physical, while the other was part of the hologram, and it was less of an 'exchange' as each putting on their own. But the Doctor didn't care.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may—er ... kiss the bride?"

He did. A ghost kiss it may have been but it was still the best of his life.

* * *

The registrar bade them congratulations, was thanked by the Doctor, and then left the TARDIS so they could be alone. The couple kissed until the hologram faded, at which point the Doctor moved to the console, to take them off the planet.

"Where to, my love?" he said, trying to ignore the tears running down his face.

He felt a ghost gently brush his cheeks. "_Anywhere we can be alone_." The ship shuddered into life and they laughed together as she flew them through the Vortex, after a while slowing to a drift.

The kiss was back, and the Doctor did his best to return it, opening his mind up further for Bad Wolf to enter. As her presence filled every crevice in his mind, he knew she could feel his closeness much the same way; the closest two telepaths could possibly be.

"I love you," he whispered.

"_I love you too_."

As they drifted towards an unknown destination, a gold ring appeared encircling one of the coral structures.

**The End**

**TBC in Welcome On Board**


End file.
